The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail
by arashi04
Summary: Ketika 'Madara' mencoba menggunakan Kamui pada Naruto saat penyegelan Kyuubi telah selesai, Minato, dengan nafas terakhirnya mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dengan Hiraishin. Dua jutsu Jikukan berbentrokan, menyebabkan Minato terdampar di tempat yang asing. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum ia mati adalah sebuah nama... Desa Rosemary. Naruto/Erza. Hiraishin!Naruto. Smart!Naruto.


_The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail_

 _Chapter 1_

"Naruto..." Dengan nafas yang terengah, Kushina menatap ke depan anaknya, anak batinya yang menangis di atas sebuah altar. Mata biru langit bayinya melihat kearahnya dan Minato, yang tertusuk oleh cakar Kyuubi. Kushina tersenyum pahit. Air matanya tumpah.

Ia tidak menangis karena rasa sakit cakar Kyuubi yang menusuk perutnya.

Ia menangis menyadari bahwa anaknya, anak kesayangannya, anaknya yang sudah ia kandungi sendiri selama 9 bulan, akan tumbuh besar menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Kushina sudah bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana Naruto akan tumbuh, selalu mempertanyakan apakah orangtuanya menyayanginya atau tidak. Apakah orangtuanya perduli padanya atau tidak.

Kushina tersenyum pahit lagi.

"Kushina…" Kushina mendengar suaminya berkata sambil terengah-engah di belakangnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tertusuk oleh cakar Kyuubi, mereka berdua sama-sama dengan insting mencoba melindungi anak mereka.

"Aku… Aku masih mempunyai chakra… Untuk menyegel Kyuubi.. ke… ke dalam Naruto… Setidaknya… Kita bisa menyampaikan kata terkahir kita untuk Naruto…" Minato berkata, merilekskan badannya dan berjuang untuk tetap membuka matanya.

Kushina menutupkan matanya sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia ingin percaya kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Kalau ini adalah sebuah Genjutsu.

Ia tidak mau Naruto menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki. Seorang Jinchuuriki sendiri, Kushina tahu betapa menyakitkannya menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki. Berbagi badan, dan untuk selalu mengalahkan tekad satu sama lain agar mereka bisa mendapatkan kesadaran.

Dan itu semua juga belum dihitung bagaimana penduduk akan memperlakukan Naruto jika mereka mengetahui status Jinchuuriki Naruto. Banyak orang akan melihatnya sebagai monster, senjata, sampah, dan yang lainnya. Ditambah lagi, Naruto harus menjadi yatim piatu juga.

Ia harap Naruto mempunyai tekad dan determinasi yang kuat, untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Ia harap Naruto mempunyai seorang teman, seorang sahabat yang bisa ia bagi seluruh kisahnya.

Banyak sekali yang ia ingin katakan untuk Naruto. Banyak sekali yang ia ingin ajarkan pada Naruto, sebagai Ibu, wanita, dan juga shinobi. Dimana harus memulainya…

Kushina membuka matanya, dan tersenyum kearah bayi Naruto yang menangis.

"Naruto… jangan jadi orang yang pilih-pilih, makan yang banyak, dan tumbuhlah menjadi kuat…" Kushina tersenyum. Jika Naruto mendapatkan sifatnya, Naruto mungkin akan selalu makan ramen setiap hari. "Mandi setiap hari, dan usahakan untuk tidur cepat. Jangan banyak bergadang, kau butuh tidur. Dan cobalah cari teman…. Tidak usah banyak-banyak, hanya beberapa yang kau benar-benar percayai. Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal itu." Kushina mendengar Minato terkekeh dari belakangnya ketika mendengar itu, membuat Kushina tersenyum juga, mengingat hari-hari Akademinya. "Jangan lupa untuk terus belajar dan latihan dengan keras. Ingat, semua orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan sedih jika kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik." Kushina tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana ia mengeluh pada senseinya bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakan Genjutsu. "Pastikan kau dengarkan guru-gurumu di Akademi… Dan ingat, hindari 3 larangan Shinobi. Jangan pinjam uang jika kau bisa, tabung yang kau dapatkan dari misi. Tidak minum alkohol sampai kau setidaknya 20 tahun, dan jangan minum terlalu banyak, atau kau akan merusak tubuhmu."

Kushina tersenyum pahit. Banyak sekali… Banyak sekali yang ia ingin katakan pada anaknya….

"Dan untuk perempuan…. Aku sendiri seorang perempuan, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tetapi, hanya ada lelaki dan perempuan di dunia ini, jadi suatu saat nanti kau mungkin ingin seorang pacar." Kushina terkekeh sedikit mengatakan ini, membayangkan jika Naruto sudah remaja dan mendengarkan ibunya berkata seperti ini, Naruto akan sangat malu. "Jangan.. jangan pilih yang terlalu aneh. Cobalah cari seseorang yang sama seperti ibumu ini…. Oh, dan hati-hati dengan Jiraiya!" Kushina tersenyum pada bayinya yang di depannya.

Kenyataan mulai menimpa Kushina. Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Naruto akan tumbuh besar sendirian, tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang orang tua, dan kenyataan itu membuat hati Kushina seolah ditusuk ribuan kali.

Air mata mengucur deras dari sepasang matanya memikirkan itu.

"Naruto… mulai dari sekarang kau akan menghadapi hidup penuh kesulitan dan penderitaan… Tetapi… Ingat siapa dirimu. Temukan sebuah tujuan, sebuah mimpi dan jangan menyerah untuk meraihnya!"

Kushina melihat kearah Naruto lagi yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya dan kini melihat kearah Kushina, dan Minato dengan mata penasaran, seolah benar-benar mencoba mendengar perkataan mereka berdua.

Air mata mengucur deras dari mata Kushina, menyadari bahwa waktunya di dunia ini, waktunya bersama anaknya sudah semakin kecil.

"Masih banyak…. Masih banyak…" Kushina berhenti di tengah perkataannya, tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, dan tangisannya. "Masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan… Banyak hal yang ingin kuajari… Aku ingin tetap bersamamu…. Aku menyayangimu…."

Dari belakang Kushina, Minato berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menangis mendengar kata-kata Kushina. Ia tidak ingin… Ia tidak ingin memori pertama Naruto dengan kedua orangtua mereka adalah melihat kedua orangtuanya menangis.

"Maafkan aku Minato… Aku membuang waktu kita…" Kushina berkata dengan halus.

Minato hanya terkekeh sedikit, tetapi yang keluar hanya tawa kecil yang hampa. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia berkata dengan halus, dan membiarkan senyuman mengukir wajahnya.

Minato melihat lagi kearah Naruto, dan merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Sebuah cinta. Cinta seorang orang tua kepada anaknya. Tumbuh besar seorang yatim piatu, ia ingin sekali mempunyai sebuah keluarga.

Dan kini, ketika ia akhirnya mempunyai sebuah keluarga, seseorang menghancurkannya.

Ia membuat anaknya sendiri tumbuh yatim piatu.

Ia menyegel sebuah monster sendiri pada anaknya.

Bukan hal yang bagus untuk memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang ayah.

Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan… Orang yang menklaim sebagai Madara itu akan mencoba mengambil Kyuubi lagi dan mencoba menggunakannya. Minato tahu jelas bahwa apapun yang diinginkan dengan si Madara itu dengan Kyuubi bukanlah hal yang baik.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuubi bebas, dan membiarkan Madara menemukannya dan memakai kekuatannya lagi untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Ia tidak bisa juga menyegel Kyuubi ke orang lain. Bukan karena moral, jika memang harus, ia akan mengorbankan orang lain, anak lain selain keluarganya.

Tetapi ia tahu tidak bisa. Kekuatan ini… Ia tidak ingin kekuatan ini dipakai oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Atau seseorang seperti Danzou.

Ia mempercayakan ini sekarang pada Naruto, anaknya. Kekuatan besar ini… ia hanya bisa mempercayakan kekuatan seperti ini pada anaknya. Ia percaya Naruto bisa memakainya.

"Naruto…" Minato memulai, melihat kearah anaknya. Oh, betapa miripnya Naruto dengan dirinya. Rambut pirang itu, mata biru itu... Tetapi Minato bisa merekognasi struktur wajah Kushina pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang bulat seperti itu. Minato terkekeh. "Naruto, ini ayahmu." Minato memulai.

Ia kemudian mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia sampaikan kepada anaknya. Tetapi, mengingat perkatakaan Kushina tadi, Minato menyadari semua hal yang ia ingin katakan sudah disampaikan oleh Kushina sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Minato tersenyum. "Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan…" Minato terkekeh kecil sambio menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan dari aksi tertawa kecil itu karena cakar Kyuubi di perutnya. "Dengarkanlah ibumu yang cerewet ini." Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Ia melihat kearah Kushina dan Naruto dengan sedih. Naruto akan hidup sendirian... Ia mungkin akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Hiruzen sebagai figur kakek, dari Kakashi, sebagai figur kakak, dan mungkin dari Jiraiya sebagai figur paman. Tetapi Naruto tidak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang orangtua… Kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ayah…

Minato menutup matanya, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Dan begitupun juga Kushina. Setelah penyegelannya selesai, nyawanya Minato akan dipegang oleh Shinigami untuk menderita selamanya. Itulah pengorbanan yang harus diberikan ketika mensummon sebuah Dewa sendiri, Dewa Shinigami, terlebih lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa menemani Kushina di alam sana.

Tetapi ia bersedia. Bersedia untuk melakukan ini. Bersedia untuk membiarkan nyawanya menderita selamanya dalam pegangan Shinigami, selama anaknya bisa hidup, bisa melawan Madara, dan terlebih lagi, bisa melindungi Konoha.

Karena inilah, tugas seorang ayah, tugas seorang suami, dan tugas seorang Hokage. Mengorbankan dirinya demi keluarganya dan penduduknya.

"Jangan sedih begitu… Minato-kun." Suara halus Kushina membuat Minato kembali sadar. Jika mereka berada di situasi lain, ia mungkin akan terkekeh menyadari sangat mengenalnya sampai-sampai Kushina tahu ketika ia sedang sedih, walaupun Kushina, yang berada di depannya, tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Aku….. Aku senang…" Kushina berkata dengan halus. "Aku senang kau telah mencintaiku. Senang karena hari ini… Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran anak kita. Jika aku membayangkan kita bisa selamat….. Tinggal bersama seperti keluarga…. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia. Jika aku punya penyesalan… Itu mungkin hanyalah aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto tumbuh besar…"

Minato tersenyum bahagia, mendengar itu. Membayangkan mereka bertiga hidup bersama seperti keluarga. Kushina akan menjadi ibu yang tegas dan disiplin, tidak ingin Naruto mendaoatkan sifat bandel Kushina saat kecil. Sementara ia, ia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang selalu bisa diandalkan anaknya. Menjadi ayah yang menyenangkan, yang menculik Naruto keluar rumah untuk bermain ketika ia dihukum oleh Kushina. Dan Naruto akan tumbuh besar, dengan sifat yang ceria seperti ibunya, sementara selalu bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik pada akhirnya, seperti ayahnya.

Ia tersenyum pahit, dan kemudian melakukan penyegelannya.

* * *

Uchiha Obita menatap scene di depannya dengan wajah impasif. Ia hampir merasa sedikit bersalah untuk melakukan semua ini pada mantan senseinya, pada mantan sensei-nya yang selalu mengajarkannya banyak hal walaupun dia adalah Dobe kelas.

Obito menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan rasa penyesalan yang muncul di dadanya. Ini semua untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Untuk kebaikan Dunia Shinobi. Ia rela mengorbankan senseinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, jika pada akhirnya untuk membawa kedamaian.

Membunuh satu orang untuk menyematkan sepuluh orang.

Membunuh seratus orang untuk menyelamatkan ribuan orang.

Membunuh satu desa untuk menyelamatkan satu negara.

Dan membunuh satu negara untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Ia tidak perduli jika ia akan dilihat sebagai monster, sebagai penjahat, dalam cerita ini. Pada akhirnya, ia akan membawa dunia Shinobi ke era perdamaian.

Dan di dunia yang ia buat, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, anak mereka, Kakashi… dan _Rin…_ Mereka semua akan ada dan mempunyai hidup lebih baik daripada disini.

Ia menatap dengan impasif, merinding sedikit melihat sebuah figur… demonic, yang ia asumsikan sebagai Shinigami muncul. Shinigami itu terlihat mengambil nyawa Kyuubi, dan Obito harus melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Minato menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya.

' _Apa yang terjadi?!'_ Obito berpikir dengan panik.

" **Chakra Kyuubi terlalu besar untuk disegel kedalam sebuah bayi yang baru lahir."**

Obito tenang sedikit ketika mendengar penjelasan sebuah (atau dua buah?) figur di sampingnya.

"Apa ini akan bermasalah dalam rencana kita?" Obito kembali berkata, memerhatikan dengan fokus pada scene di depannya dari jauh, tidak menghiraukan untuk menoleh ke figur di sampingnya.

" **Ini akan sedikit bermasalah, karena setengah chakra Kyuubi kini diluar jangkauan kita."** Zetsu, figur di sampingnya, berkata. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagian hitamnya berkata. "Setengah chakranya di dalam Minato sekarang, yang akan dibawa Shinigami ke dalam perutnya untuk menderita selamanya." Bagian putihnya melanjutkan.

"Oh?" Obito menggumam dengan tertarik, melihat kini mantan senseinya itu sudah selesai menyegel setengah Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, dan berusaha menyegel setengahnya lagi pada anaknya. "Kita bisa mengambil mayatnya saja kan untuk menyegel sisa Kyuubi yang tersegel di mayatnya?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia sudah diberitahu ketika sebuah Jinchuuriki mati, masih ada sisa chakra demon mereka di dalam tubuh mereka.

" **Shiki Fuujin adalah jenis segel yang berbeda."** Zetsu hitam berkata, bersama Obito, menatap scene di depan mereka dengan fokus. **"Segel ini dibuat oleh Klan Uzumaki… Memakai bantuan dari Dewa kematian sendiri. Bagaimana mereka membuatnya, aku masih tidak tahu. Tetapi dari apa yang aku tahu, apapun yang disegel pengguna segel itu ke dalam tubuh mereka, akan dibawa bersama jiwa mereka kedalam perut Shinigami untuk menderita selamanya. Apa yang mereka segel sudah terikat dengan jiwa mereka. Jadi setelah penyegelan ini selesai, setengah chakra Kyuubi akan menghilang dalam dunia ini. Minato Namikaze, entah dia tahu rencana kita atau tidak, sudah benar-benar menyulitkan kita dengan ini."** Zetsu hitam melanjutkan, cemberut di bagian akhir.

"Ohh, apa ini akan bersamalah?" Bagian putihnya bertanya pada bagian hitamnya.

" **Akan bermasalah… Karena tanpa setengah chakranya, Juubi tidak akan sempurna."** Zetsu hitam berkata, ia berhenti sedikit. **"Tetapi walaupun begitu… Aku rasa setengah chakra Kyuubi cukup. Tidak akan sempurna, tapi akan cukup."**

Obito hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasannya, melihat kini Kyuubi terhisap, tersegel ke dalam anak mantan senseinya yang menangis, ia asumsikan kesakitan karena pengaruh segelnya.

" **Bersihkan jejak kita dari sini, Madara. Ada baiknya untuk mengawasi situasi Nagato sekarang."** Bagian hitam Zetsu berkata. Obito hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ohhh! Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak itu?" Bagian putih Zetsu bertanya dengan penasaran.

Obito dan Zetsu hitam hanya mengedipkan mata mereka, jelas kebingungan dengan pertanyaan bagian putih Zetsu.

"Kita bisa melatihnya," Bagian putih Zetsu berkata, sebelum kemudian menyadari melatih seorang anak yang orangtuanya sudah mereka bunuh sendiri, bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Atau mungkin, uh, kau tahu, isolasikan dirinya dari dunia ini, jadi jika kita membutuhkannya, dia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan kita mengambil Kyuubi?"

Obito mengedipkan matanya, seolah baru menyadari opsi yang diberikan Zetsu putih. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanyanya, melihat Zetsu hitam sepertinya juga tertarik.

"Ambil dia, dan isolasikan dia. Mungkin di dimensi Kamui milikmu, Madara. Ia akan tumbuh besar tidak mengetahui apa-apa, menjadi orang yang autis mungkin. Jika kita membutuhkannya kita bisa dengan mudahnya membuat pingsan dan mengambil Kyuubi darinya." Zetsu putih menjelaskan.

"Itu… Ide yang lumayan bagus." Obito berkata, menyadari keuntungan ide yang diberikan Zetsu. Anak ini tidak perlu tumbuh besar menjadi ninja Konoha dan mencoba melawan mereka di masa depan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Obito mendekat ke lokasi anak itu, cukup dekat untuk melakukan Kamui pada anak itu, dan cukup jauh untuk tidak dinotis oleh Sandaime dan grupnya yang kini sudah menuju ke lokasi Jinchuuriki itu, melihat barrier yang diberikan Minato sudah hancur.

Mata kanannya, satu-satunya matanya yang ia perlihatkan kepada dunia dengan topeng yang ia pakai, berubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah Mangekyou Sharingan. Merasakan sedikit tekanan yang sakit ketika mengaktifkan Mangekyou-nya, Obito tanpa menunggu lagi, memfokuskan matanya itu pada Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

" _Kamui!_ _"_

* * *

Minato melihat kearah anaknya dengan senyum pahit, melihat anaknay menangis karena bagaimana Kyuubi, bagian Yang Kyuubi sudah tersegel di tubuhnya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan Hiruzen dan yang lainnya datang ke sini.

Ia melihat ke sampingnya, melihat istrinya, orang yang ia cintai sudah tidak bernafas. Ia menahan tangisannya, mengetahui bahwa ia akan mati juga, dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan istrinya.

Menggunakan _Shiki F_ _ū_ _jin,_ lalu melanjutkannya dengan _Hakke no F_ _ū_ _in Shiki,_ membuat chakranya benar-benar habis. Ia kini berterimakasih pada Jiraiya, dan Fukusaku-sama yang memberikannya latihan yang keras dan menderita untuk membuat chakranya lebih besar.

Ia mencoba menutup matanya. Sudah bersiap untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Shinigami.

Sebelum ia merasakan _itu._

Bertarung dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu, Minato bisa merasakan bagaimana tekanan di udara berubah ketika _ia_ memakai teknik _itu._

Ia langsung membuka matanya dan menengok kesamping, melihat udara di dekat Naruto membuat sebuah spiral, pertanda bahwa 'Madara' menggunakan teknik itu.

' _Ia masih ada disini?!'_ Minato berkata dengan marah. Minato bukanlah orang yang gampang marah. Hanya sedikit hal yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Mengambil Kyuubi, menghancurkan Konoha, menghancurkan keluarganya. Ia kesal, tapi tidak marah. Ia mungkin bisa memaafkannya seiring waktu dan mengetahui motif asli Madara, jika itu baik.

Tapi ini…. Masih mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, setelah semua yang ia lakukan?!

Minato tidak bisa memaafkan itu.

Ia tahu ia masih mempunyai beberapa menit sebelum ia diambil oleh Shinigami. Minato masih bisa merasakan _jutsu-shiki Hiraishin_ pada tubuh Naruto. Menghilang dengan cahaya kuning, beberapa milidetik kemudian, ia kini sudah berada di samping Naruto, dan memegang Naruto dengan erat.

Pada saat ini, ia sudah bisa merasakan tubuhnya, bersama Naruto, merasa seperti seolah termakan. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk membuat Minato tahu bahwa teknik 'Madara' ini sudah memulai efeknya. Dalam beberapa detik lagi, mereka akan termakan oleh teknik Madara dan entah akan berada dimana.

Ia mulai menutup matanya dengan konsentrasi, mencoba memilih lokasi yang pantas untuk meletakan anaknya dari segala _jutsu-shiki_ yang ia tempelkan di beberapa tempat di Konoha.

' _Semoga aku masih mempunyai sedikit chakra untuk melakukan ini…'_ Pikir Minato. Tidak seperti yang orang kira, Hiraishin tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra. Hiraishin hanyalah jutsu yang complex di bagian segelnya saja.

Menemukan _jutsu-shiki_ yang terdapat di apartemen Kakashi, Minato bersiap untuk berteleportasi kesana. Memanipulasikan ruang dan waktuagar dalam sekejap, ia bisa ditransportasi ke tempat itu.

' _Hiraishin!_ _'_

Tepat ketika Minato melakukan Hiraishin, disaat yang bersamaan, Kamui milik Obito juga sudah terlaksanakan.

Minato kadang bertanya, apa yang terjadi ketika dua jutsu yang memanipulasikan ruang-dan-waktu bertabrakan satu sama lain?

Melihat orang yang bisa melakukan jutsu dalam kategori ruang dan waktu bisa dihitiung dalam satu jari, posibiltas itu terjadi akan sangat kecil.

Ia akan tahu akibatnya beberapa saat lagi.

 _BOOOOM!_

Ledakan besar terlihat di tempat dimana Minato tadi berada, mengagetkan Hiruzen dan team ANBU yang bersamanya, dan juga Obito dan Zetsu yang bersembunyi dari jauh.

Di tempat itu, kini hanya terlihat seorang Shinigami sendiri, memerhatikan semuanya dengan diam. Shinigami menutup matanya, merasakan nyawa seseorang yang harusnya ia ambil menghilang dari dimensi ini.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apakan ini memang kebetulan, sebuah rencana, mungkin dari Kami-sama sendiri, atau memang alam semesta membencinya.

' _ **Tch, dia ada di luar jangkauanku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan….'**_

Adalah apa yang Shinigami pikirkan, sebelum ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

 _ **Di sebuah lokasi di ujung Fiore...**_

 _BOOOM!_

Ledakan besar terjadi, dan disaat yang bersamaan, dengan cahaya kuning, terlihat tubuh Minato yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat terhempas karena ledakan itu.

Membelokan tubuhnya, Minato terjatuh ke tanah, memegang Naruto dengan erat di pelukannya agar Naruto tidak terluka karena terjatuh.

Berbaring di tanah, Minato, masih dengan bayi Naruto di pelukannya, meringis sedikit karena lukanya. Chakranya kini benar-benar sangat dikit, jika ia menggunakan sebuah teknik lagi, mungkin ia bisa mati.

Sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan ia dimana, dan memastikan anaknya bisa selamat.

Melihat ke sekeliling, Minato langsung menyadari bahwa Jutsu-nya tidak berhasil. Hiraishin miliknya dan Jikukan jutsu milik si 'Madara' itu berbentrokan, Minato sudah bisa menganalisanya. Dua teknik manipulasi ruang-dan-waktu yang sangat kuat saling bertabrakan.

' _Urgh… DImana ini?'_ Minato bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Suara tangisan Naruto membuat Minato kembali sadar bahwa ia kini sedang merangkul anaknya. Menundukan kepalanya, Minato tidak bisa menghentikan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merangkul anaknya seperti ini tanpa nyawa mereka berdua dalam bahaya.

Oke, mungkin nyawanya dalam bahaya, tetapi ia berharap dimanapun ini, Naruto bisa selamat. Dengan segel yang ia design dan chakra Kyuubi, Naruto bisa pulih dari luka apapun.

Minato melihat kesekelilingnya, melihat mereka berdua berada di perhutanan. Menutup matanya, Minato mencoba mendeteksi sebuah chakra di sekitar sini. Ia mungkin bukan seorang sensor, tetapi ia bisa mendeteksi sebuah chakra.

Mata Minato melebar, ketika menemukan, di sini… Sama sekali tidak ada chakra. Ini membuat Minato berpikir, karena setidaknya, ada beberapa tanaman dan tumbuhan yang mempunyai sedikit chakra, tumbuhan karena teknik doton yang terpakai di tanah mempengaruhi mereka, dan hewan karena mereka kadang ada yang memakan bekas mayat manusia.

Jadi untuk merasakan bahwa di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak ada tanda chakra sama sekali, walaupun Minato bisa melihat burung terbang di atas, pepohonan mengelilingi mereka, sangat membuat Minato resah.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto disini. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktunya sebelum Shinigami mengambil nyawanya, tetapi ia tahu ia tidak mempunyai banyak. Jika ini di area dimana Ninja sama sekali tidak 'mengotori' wilayah ini, berarti orang-orang disini adalah orang terpecil. Itu membuat Minato lega sedikit karena setidaknya tidak ada Ninja berbahaya dan orang-orang dsini tidak akan mengenalnya.

Sambil meringis, Minato berdiri sambil merangkul Naruto, mencoba untuk setidaknya, mencari sebuah pemukiman untuk meminta tolong mengasuh Naruto.

Minato mulai berjalan, tidak perduli kemana ia berjalan. Ia akan berjalan sejauh mungkin, untuk setidaknya bertemu dengan seseorang. Sesuatu yang beda dari hutan-hutan ini. Seseorang.

Minato tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Menit, jam, ia bahkan mengabaikan kelelahan badannya, memaksakan badannya tetap terbangun dan berjalan untuk memastikan Naruto bisa terasuh dengan baik.

Sang Yondaime Hokage juga mulai bingung kenapa Shinigami belum mengambil nyawanya, tetapi ia mengabaikan itu, untuk memastikan setidaknya Naruto bisa selamat.

Dari kejauhan, Minato bisa melihat pemukiman. Pemukiman kecil, dari apa yang Minato lihat. Semakin mendekat kesana, Minato hanya bisa melihat rumah-rumah kecil.

Sebelum bisa sampai kesana, tubuh Minato tidak bisa bertahan lagi, membuatnya terjatuh. Ia memastikan Naruto tidak terluka ketika ia terjatuh.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman melankolis ke bayi Naruto. Ini saatnya… Ia sudah bisa merasakannya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi mempunyai energi, chakranya sudah sangat kecil. Beberapa detik lagi ia akan mati.

Minato menutup matanya, merasakan chakranya setidaknya, masih cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Awalnya, ia merencanakan untuk menyegel chakranya dan chakra Kushina pada segel Naruto, agar kesadaran mereka, atau setidaknya, memori mereka bisa hadir ketika sebuah kondisi tercapai.

Tetapi melihat ia belum sempat untuk mengambil chakra Kushina, dan mereka kini di tempat yang mereka tidak tahu sama sekali, Minato mulai mengganti rencananya untuk menyesuaikan situasinya.

Memakai tangannya, yang daritadi berdarah, Minato menulis sebuah simbol di atas perut Naruto.

Melakukan sebuah segel dan memanipulasi chakranya, Minato kembali memegang simbol itu lalu mengatakan,

" _F_ _ū_ _in!"_

Dan dengan itu, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, meninggalkan dunia. Jasadnya nanti akan dikuburkan oleh penduduk sebuah pemukiman kecil, nyawanya kini meninggalkan tubuhnya, diambil oleh dewa apapun yang bertugas atas alam semesta ini, tidak oleh Shinigami. Nyawanya juga tidak bisa lagi dikembalikan lagi untuk hidup di dunia Shinobi, karena nyawanya kini tidak dalam jangkauan siapapun dalam dunia Shinobi.

Hal terakhir yang Minato lihat sebelum ia menutup matanya, sebuah tulisan di atas sebuah kayu yang menunjukan pemukiman kecil itu.

 _Desa Rosemary._

* * *

 _ **5 Tahun Kemudian….**_

"Akh… Kau mengikat perbannya terlalu keras, Erza..." Komplain seorang figur. Figur itu terlihat seperti anak kecil, tidak lebih dari 5 tahun, sedang terbaring di sebuah kasur. Figur itu adalah anak laki-laki, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. 3 pasang yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing menghiasi pipinya. Tangan kanannya terlihat sedang diperbani oleh figur yang duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Ugh, kau terlalu ceroboh, Naruto!" Seru figur bernama 'Erza' tersebut, sebuah cemberut di wajahnya selagi ia memperbani figur bernama Naruto itu. Erza adalah seorang anak perempuan, dengan rambut berwarna merah darah dan sepasang mata berwarna coklat yang kini sedang memancarkan kekhawatiran sekaligus frustasi melihat temannya ini. "Kemarin kau mencoba meloncat diantara atap-atap rumah penduduk, lalu kini kau terjatuh dari pohon. Kemarinnya lagi kau hampir tenggelam di sungai! Ugh, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?!" Lanjut Erza dengan frustasi, dengan tidak sengaja, atau mungkin sengaja, mengencangkan lagi perbannya yang ia berikan pada temannya ini, membuat Naruto berteriak 'aww!'

"Mou, aku hanya ingin mengambil sebuah apel…" Gumamnya, mencoba memberikan alasan. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Erza memberikannya sebuah glare mematikan.

Erza menghela nafasnya. "Hanya saja…. Hanya saja…. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga, baka…" Gumamnya dengan kecil, masih sambil memperbankan tangan kanan Naruto yang patah karena jatuh dari pohon. Erza tahu Naruto akan sembuh bebrapa hari kemudian, temannya ini selalu bisa sembuh dari apapun dengan cepat.

Wajah Naruto menghalus mendengar itu.

Sejak yang bisa mereka ingat, mereka hanya mempunyai satu sama lain dan Saeko-obaa-san. Saeko-obaa-san adalah seorang nenek yang mengurusi mereka berdua, sudah mengatakan pada mereka berdua kalau Saeko bukanlah orangtua mereka, dan hanya menemukan mereka pada suatu hari. Naruto, dengan jasad apa yang Saeko asumsikan adalah ayahnya di sampingnya, dan Erza yang terdampar.

Saeko-obaa-san sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, meninggalkan warisannya, yaitu rumahnya pada Naruto dan Erza. Tentu, penduduk lain juga kadang membantu Naruto dan Erza. Mereka adalah pemukiman kecil, jadi seluruh penduduk mengetahui satu sama lain. Tidak heran jika mereka saling mempunyai hubungan yang baik pada satu sama lain.

Sejak meninggalnya Saeko, karena umurnya yang tua, Naruto dan Erza hanya mempunyai satu sama lain. Mereka bergantung pada satu sama lain, mempercayai pada satu sama lain. Karena sifat Naruto yang selalu ceroboh dalam melakukan sesuatu, tidak heran Erza khawatir pada satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi saat ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Naruto berkata, membuat Erza mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu!" Seru Naruto, tidak lupa memberikan Erza sebuah senyuman lebar yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Erza hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. "Baka… _Aku_ yang selalu melindungimu." Gumamnya dengan halus sambil mengencangkan lagi perban Naruto, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Ini masih sebuah prologue. Aku ingin memberikan backstory yang lumayan masuk akal untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto bisa berada di dunia Fairy Tail. Oke, aku tahu pada akhirnya aku memakai Kamui/Hiraishin klise yang selalu dipake kayanya oleh setiap cerita crossover untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto bisa berada di dunia lain.**

 **Chapter ini beberapa bulan sebelum Erza menjadi budak, jadi, chapter depan kita akan masuk ke cerita utama, kehidupan Naruto dan Erza sebagai budak.**

 **Untuk pairing, jelas, NarutoxErza. Akan ada beberapa yang sekedar 'menyukai' Naruto, tetapi kebanyakan akan one-sided, karena Naruto jelas akan sama Erza.**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto… *smirk***

 **Oke baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
